Gigan2024: Introducing the OCs
by Gigan2024
Summary: The category may say Godzilla, but that's because many of these OCs are from my other Godzilla stories. This fanfic is based upon the OCs and Jeff Dunham the famous ventriloquist.
1. Trevor and Spinox

**Me: Hello folks, as you know I'm Gigan2024. Now this is the first time I've actually appeared in a fanfic, and also been a host. Where I'm from, people call me the young Gabriel Iglesias. Today I'd like to do something involving a few OCs of my own, and combine them with the famous work of: Jeff Dunham!**

***Audience Cheers***

**Me: Everyone, I'd like to "Introduce the OCs". First OC, he's 5'7 in Boy Meets Kaijus but puppet-sized here, a Kaiju Fan like me, a resident of San Francisco, people help e welcome: Trevor Carlson!**

***Audience Claps***

**Me: *Takes out Trevor from the suitcase* **

***Continued Clapping***

**Me: Hey, Trevor.**

**Trevor: Hey, Gigan2024. Damn, thanks for taking me out first. Spinox changed the channel to Disney!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What's so bad about Disney?**

**Trevor: Two words: Gay music**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *nod* Well, I'll give ya that.**

**Trevor: What you can give me is a new house. Biollante broke the fucking sink again.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: So, have you heard about the new games: Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?**

**Trevor: The games you'll never have? Yes**

**Me: Well, I've been saving up and I think I'll have enough to buy Alpha Sapphire.**

**Trevor: Alright, I'll hit you with a flamethrower and use thief to take your laptop.**

***Audience laughs***

**Trevor: The last time I saw a Pokémon, it was in 1/8 of a whole Charizard. **

***Few laughs***

**Trevor: If you read chapter 7 of Boy Meets Kaijus, you'll see what I mean.**

**Me: Speaking of which, chapter 8's gonna have an OC based on a fan fiction author I know. It'll come out probably before or during the holidays.**

**Trevor: Speaking of which, I learned a song from a skeleton terrorist. **

***Audience cheers***

**Trevor: It's called "Terror Clause" or is it "Terror Claws?" Anyway, it goes like this: Ooohh, he kills you when you're sleeping. He chokes you when you awake. He knows if you are Catholic or Jew, so denounce your Infidel Face!**

***Audience claps and cheers***

**Trevor: I can never seem to get the song write. Being Catholic, I feel highly offended by it!**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll get used to it one day. **

**Trevor: What I won't get used to is Biollante's farts.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What?**

**Trevor: Throughout the entire flight we had to breathe in your socks.**

***Audience laughs***

**Trevor: When we went through security, two suitcases behind us, a skeleton popped out and exclaimed "E'llo! I am Lindsey Lohan!"**

***Audience laughs and cheers***

**Me: *Muffled laugh* I think you guys saw Achmed.**

**Trevor: The dead terrorist? **

**Me: *Nod***

**Trevor: The guy who was in an animated movie?**

**Me: *Nod***

**Trevor: The guy that kicked your ass in Super Smash Bros. 3DS?**

**Me: *Frown***

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Well prepare to be put in your place, because you'll be on stage with another one of my puppets.**

**Trevor: Who?**

**Me: See for yourself. Everyone, please help me welcome: Spinox the Muutated Dinosaur! *Takes him out***

***Audience cheers***

**Spinox: *Looks at everyone* **

**Me: Hello, Spinox.**

**Spinox: Hello… Fan fiction writer.**

**Trevor: Who the fuck is that?**

***Few laughs***

**Me: He's your partner for whenever you're on stage. You two will be interacting and getting to know each other.**

**Trevor: What is this, eHarmony?**

***Audience laughs***

**Spinox: No, it's Shut the Hell Up and Try to Act like a Normal **

***Few laughs***

**Trevor: Where are you from? ?**

**Spinox: No, I'm from Kill the **

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What do you have against Catholics?**

**Spinox: It has something to do with the 3 inch dick-sized loser on your left hand.**

***Audience laughs***

**Trevor: Feel free to suck it, dumbass.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Okay, okay, guys let's calm down and talk about what's important.**

**Trevor and Spinox: The beating up of Chinese People?**

**Me: *Frown***

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Okay, there is nothing funny about that, guys. Stop being racists.**

**Trevor: What do you mean?**

**Spinox: You're the one writing this shit.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Okay, that's true. But-**

**Trevor: Buuuttt?**

**Me: But-**

**Spinox: Buuuttt?**

**Me: But-**

**Spinox and Trevor: Think about it.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Well, I'm just actually writing what a guy at school said.**

**Spinox and Trevor: *Looking at me* **

**Spinox: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes**

**Trevor: You sure?**

**Me: As sure as Godzilla is a Saurian.**

**Spinox: What's his name?**

**Me: Microl Chen**

**Trevor: Okay, I think you just made that up.**

**Me: I didn't!**

**Spinox: Who the fuck names their kid after a car company?**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: A lot of kids are named after companies.**

**Trevor: Really? Name one.**

**Me: … Okay, you got me there.**

**Spinox: Aha! **

**Me: But Microl Chen is a real person.**

**Trevor: Hm, now that you mentioned it, I've seen that guy before. He's scrawny, has crooked teeth, and a seriously racist son of a bitch. **

**Spinox: How do you know?**

**Trevor: A lot of racists go to the school this guy goes to.**

**Me: *Frown***

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Says the guy who's a friend of the Ku Klux Klan.**

**Trevor: *Wide eyed***

***Audience gasps***

**Spinox: Busted!**

**Trevor: Uuuuhhhh, I have no idea what you are talking about.**

**Me: C'mon, I can tell** **you're lying.**

**Trevor: What? You are insane!**

**Me: You're not using contractions.**

**Trevor: Damn it!**

***Audience cheers***

**Trevor: Well, Spinox is friends with Megalon. And the people who first created Megalon were dressed up in costumes with pointy tops!**

**Spinox: Pointier than yours.**

***Audience laughs***

**Trevor: Okay listen, you!**

**Me: Trevor! Calm down, you two need to get used to each other because the next time we do this, you two will be in the same act.**

**Spinox and Trevor: We're fucked.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Spinox, can you get used to Trevor?**

**Spinox: I guess I can try.**

**Me: Trevor, how about you?**

**Trevor: Maybe, only if I still get to watch TMNT afterward.**

**Spinox: Spoiler Alert! *Whisper* They kick Shredder's ass by playing a stupid game from their childhood.**

***Few laughs and aws***

**Trevor: You mother fucker!**

**Spinox: *Laughs maniacally***

**Me: Can I just say something?**

**Spinox and Trevor: What?**

**Me: Your act's over, and Raptor Ray changed the channel to Pawn Stars.**

**Spinox and Trevor: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: And these guys are Trevor and Spinox everybody!**

***Audience claps and cheers***


	2. Raptor Ray

**Me: Folks, 65 million years ago all dinosaurs went extinct. In the Mario Bros Movie they called big humanoid dinosaurs Goombas and Koopas. Today I'd like to introduce an OC who's a little trigger-happy, a little outside of the box, and sure swears a lot. People, help me introduce: Raptor Ray!**

***Audience cheers***

**Me: *Takes out the Velociraptor***

**Raptor Ray: *Looks at everyone***

**Me: How's a going Ray?**

**Ray: I'm fine, homie, I'm fine.**

**Me: How do you like the U.S.A.?**

**Ray: There's a shit load of white people here, that's for sure.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Muffled laugh* Come on, you too?**

**Ray: What?**

**Me: The racist joke thing. I went over this with Trevor and Spinox.**

**Ray: Oh, those two? Heh, I deleted all the channels and they're stuck watching Pawn Stars!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: So, could you stand Super Biollante's farts during the trip?**

**Ray: I had to share a suitcase with a little bitch in a Japanese uniform. When she got on my nerves I pistol-whipped that bitch!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Pistol-whip?**

**Ray: You know, *bang bang***

**Me: Okay, saying *bang bang* doesn't really help.**

**Ray: Well how do you want me talk?**

**Me: I don't know, like you would anybody.**

**Ray: Okay, WTF? **

**Me: *frown***

***Audience laughs***

**Ray: OMG, LOL, LMFAO!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Now, now, there's no need to laugh your fucking ass off.**

**Raptor Ray: That's what it means? I thought it meant lost my ass, oh sit.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Grin***

***Continued laughs***

**Me: Ray**

**Raptor Ray: Yeah?**

**Me: I don't mean to sound offensive but, Velociraptors don't exactly have a full posterior.**

**Raptor Ray: What….. The….. Fuck!**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: If I don't have an ass then how did I take a shit on Mecha Tyrantrum's T.V.?**

***Audience laughs***

**Mecha Tyrantrum: *From the suitcase* You mother fucker! Say that to my face you primitive bastard!**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: That suitcase is locked right?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Raptor Ray: Inside and out?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Raptor Ray: He scares the shit outta me!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Chuckle* Anyway, back to your previous question. Raptors have this tiny hole beneath their tail.**

**Raptor Ray: I'm a guy dumbass, get to the male anatomy.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Frown* No, I'm saying that this hole excretes feces and other wastes from the body's interior.**

**Raptor Ray: English please.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: You take a shit out of that hole.**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: That's better!**

**Me: I have good news for you, Ray.**

**Raptor Ray: The Daily Show was taken down from Comedy Central?**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Frown* No**

**Raptor Ray: Smosh is appearing in their own movie?**

**Me: No, that's not it but they are making a new movie.**

**Raptor Ray: Titanollante from Wikizilla finally got a job?**

**Me: No, but if you're reading this Titanollante, just know that I don't appreciate you dissing on the guy who made a wiki about me.**

**Raptor Ray: Back to the subject; Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon are actually making good shows?**

**Me: No**

**Raptor Ray: Would you just fucking tell me?**

**Me: Sure, you'll be making another appearance in another one of the chapters for Cryptids and Kaiju Academy.**

***Audience cheers***

**Raptor Ray: That's good news?**

***Audience laughs* **

**Raptor Ray: That's worse than when my car rolled down a hill.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What happened?**

**Raptor Ray: Let's just say that an old "comrade" didn't pay his debt and he had to go for a "road trip".**

***A few ohs***

**Me: How much did he owe you?**

**Raptor Ray: 45 golden rings**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What did you need rings for?**

**Raptor Ray: When you live in the Green Hill Zone you just gotta have rings.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Who was your comrade?**

**Raptor Ray: A blue hedgehog; Sonic was it?**

**Me: You killed Sonic the Hedgehoog?**

**Raptor Ray: What? Nooooooooooomaybeoooooooyesoooooo**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: Looks like Raptor Ray did what Dr. Eggman couldn't.**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: *Chuckle* That's what she said! *Laughs***

***Audience laughs***

**Me: I can't believe you just did that.**

**Raptor Ray: That's what she said!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Ray!**

**Raptor Ray: That's what she said!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Would you stop that?**

**Raptor Ray: *Squeaky voice* That's what she said!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: How long is this?**

**Raptor Ray: *Squeakier voice* That's what she said!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: *Opens mouth slightly***

**Raptor Ray: *Stares at me*Think about it!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: So Super Biollante and I have been talking earlier.**

**Raptor Ray: Damn it!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: We've noticed how trigger-happy you are.**

**Raptor Ray: That's right cous', bitches wanna mess with me I just Burt Gommer their asses!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: So you've watched Tremors?**

**Raptor Ray: I didn't just watch it, I was in it!**

**Me: When?**

**Raptor Ray: I played as an Ass Blaster. You know? The one with the handsome face and awesome attitude.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: I think the only main Precambrians are El Blanco and the captured Ass Blaster.**

**Raptor Ray: Hey, at least I didn't appear in 4 Monsters and 1 Frozen Adventure!**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: What's so bad about it?**

**Raptor Ray: Where should I start?**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: First of all, no one's gonna read a story that's just Kaiju shoved into movie scenes. It sounds a lot better when I riff, rather than that Fire the Cannons Person.**

**Both: *Growl* Screw her.**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Anyway, the next chapter of Cryptids and KaijuAcademy is a sequel to the previous chapter.**

**Raptor Ray: Spoiler!**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: Spoilers are a bunch of bitches!**

**Me: At least I don't shoot everything that moves.**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: Oh sure, that one time.**

**Me: That "one time" led to the start of 9/11!**

***a few ohs***

**Raptor Ray: Great job pulling out the terrorist joke, dumbass.**

**Me: Well it was true. We were all just sitting in a plane until you yelled "Osama sucks ass!" **

**Raptor Ray: I was… uh….. Demonstrating what not to do around Muslims. #1: Never make fun of their leader.**

**Hydrone: *Inside suitcase* Yeah that's right, say it in front of my face you son of a bitch!**

**Raptor Ray: Which one Toho reject?**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: Ray, you're getting out of line.**

**Raptor Ray: Oh, like how you did in the conga line?**

***Audience laughs***

**Me: That was a long time ago.**

**Raptor Ray: That was 2 hours ago!**

***Audience laughs***

**Raptor Ray: Get your timing right, bitch.**

**Me: Well, once you go back into the case; Mecha Tyrantrum and Hydrone are gonna relieve their anger.**

**Raptor Ray: What do you mean?**

**Hydrone and Mecha Tyrantrum: *In the suitcase singing* When you're feeling angry, nothing gets in your way. Unless you beat up Raptor Ray!**

**Me: Okay, that was Raptor Ray everybody! *Puts away Raptor Ray as audience claps and cheers***


End file.
